


A Night To Remember (DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR ADOPTION)

by bossladyfaith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hell of a lot of yelling, Hurt, IM SO GAYYYYYYYY, LGBTQ+'Themes, Read pls, Whatever else is in a lesbo fanfic, freakin lesbian shit, homophobes go away, lesbo action, wth am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossladyfaith/pseuds/bossladyfaith
Summary: An beautiful, story about the coming out of two of our favorite characters. A pride month story. As a Bisexual myself, I love to be full of pride, even in my works.After rejection from a certain crush of hers, Marinette is devastated, and is ready to give up on love all together. Luckily, this is Alya's chance to confess her true feelings for Mari. As Alya swoops in to save the day, a relationship is developed, but built around secrets, between the two of them. Between struggling with sexual orientation, keeping their relationship a secret, and their secret identities, how will the couple save the day and the world?Be kind pls this is my first work!!This work does contain sexual content, if you are uncomfortable with sex, lesbians, or lesbian... Ahem.. Playing, I advise you seek this ship elsewhere, my friend. Homophobes back off pls, no bad vibes.





	1. Chapter 1

     Marinette had an intense blush on her face. Thoughts raced through her head, but the loudest one of all said "WTHDIDYOUJUSTFUCKINGDO!?!?" It was kinda like when you were fapping to some nasty shit, and once you nut your like 'wtf?' She  _thought_ it was a good idea, but when has anyone ever had a worthwhile thought, right? Adrien stared at her with an embarrassed look. He was in shock. Disbelief. He was gobsmacked. He was other words that describe his intense surprise. 

     "Uhhh.... Marinette... I kinda don't feel the same way ya kno? I'm actually into someone else at the moment, and the feeling isn't really mutual. 

     "I.. Umm...I understand, Adrien." Mari said in a flat tone. She was on the verge of tears, and a crowd had gathered around now. 

     "Well, yeah, I mean, your a huge klutz, and you always act so weird around me, and your really aren't my type, so-" A blur of orange and brown came with a hard slap on Adrien's face. The crowd, along with Mari, winced at the sound. Alya, out of nowhere appeared and was  _raging._ I mean like this girl was  _MAD._      

     "HOW  _FUCKING **DARE**_ YOU?!?! MARI HAS HAD A CRUSH ON YOU FOR FUCKING  **AGES** AND HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT KIND, CARING, AND LOVING TOWARD YOU AND PUTS UP WITH ALL OF YOUR  _SHIT._ YOU'RE A TOTAL  _ **FUCKBOY**_ WHO DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE IN THE SAME FUCKING SCHOOL AS HER!!" Alya snapped. Like magic, all her anger dissolved as  she turned to a sobbing and shocked Marinette and whispered gently "Come on, Mari. Let's go home."

     The crowd parted and let them through, afraid of Alya's wrath. They left the school grounds, despite it being in the morning and went to Alya's house, with a sobbing Marinette and a fiery Alya in tow.


	2. Now or Never

Alya quickly and abruptly shut and locked the door. Her heart was racing, but not because of what had just happened, oh no, darling. Her heart was in her pussy because of how close She was to Mari during the walk to her house. Every time she touched Marinette, Alya's heart berserk and her body twanged in need of more.

They were suddenly on the couch, with Alya once more holding Mari. Not like Alya was complaining or anything. Mari looked up at Alya and met her hazel eyes, which she could have gotten lost in. Alya did the same but, Mari's eyes were puffier than a pillow, so the daze faded away. Alya wiped away Mari's tears took her hand, and said "Tell me everything that happened."

Marinette was thankful. She needed to get this out now before she exploded."I decided to confess to Adrien that I had liked him. And not only did he just brush me off, he insulted me too! What happened to the sweet Adrien I know?" At this, Alya scoffed.

"Him? Sweet? No, no, no, honey. He legit has a crush on Chloe, Lila, Ladybug, and get this; Luka! I'm all for the lgbtq community, but 4 crushes?!? That's fuckboy material right there."

"Alya, that is not what I need to hear right now!"

"What you  _NEED_ to hear is that you deserve better!" Alya shouted! "I'm  _ **SO**_ tired of seeing you pine after this boy, when he isn't into you! You can do so much better! Why can't you see what's right in front of you..."

 "Alya... What are you talking about?" Marinette questioned. "Do you know someone who likes me?"

"For goodness sakes, YES!! This person has been by your side 24/7, has been with you to comfort you and encourage you always! This person has been hiding their true feelings for too long!"

"Alya, I-"

"That person is **_ME_**  Marinette! I have loved you so long it hurts! I have dreamt dirty things about you and wished in vain to hold you in bed and be with you always! MY NAME IS ALYA! AND I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU MARINETTE! I JuSt... I just want to be with you..."

Marinette stood up, and met Alya's eyes. The silence was filled with emotions until... Well, until Alya started crying. She started to sob, and blubber. Like ugly cry. Mari knew what she had to do. She had two options. 

1) Pull a 'Adrien'/'be a total douchebag about the whole situation.

2) Kiss her. 

I know, a little impulsive, right? Like cause one problem or another. But I know what I meant to write, and you know what your here to read.

Mari drew closer to Alya, brought her head up with her chin, and passionately kissed her. Now if you were to walk in, you'd see two puffy eyed chicks making out. And well... You'd be right. Mari pulled back and said "I'm sorry Alya. Don't cry. Please don't cry. I love you too, okay? You're beautiful, smart and amazing, and all this time I've been a fool."

"Oh, don't be a kiss up Mari. I forgive you. And I have something to prove it." Alya shoved Mari onto the couch and proceeded to get on top, and literally mash her face into Mari's. Like tongue and everything. They continuously twisted tongues before coming up for air. Then came the life changing question they both had been avoiding.

 

 

 

 

 

" _Will you be my girlfriend?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a doozy to write. Hope y'all like the longer chapter!!


	3. Just an Announcement!

Hey Everyone! I know you might be expecting a new chapter, and I had one in reserve, but unfortunately, something went wrong, and the long awaited smut chapter was deleted from my drafts. I am currently trying to rewrite the chapter, but keep in mind I am an amateur writer, this is my first work, and due to the content of the next chapter, it wills be longer than the other two.

In the meantime, I would highly appreciate it if you would leave kudos on my work and comment what'd you'd like to see. This is fanfiction after all, and I want to make this the smuttiest, fluffiest, gayest romance you've ever read, and I need your help to do that. Again, leave kudos if you like the work so far, and in the comments tell me

What other ships you want  
What plot you want to see  
What events you want to occur  
Which characters you want to see  
If you would prefer an Identity reveal or some type of future event for the couple(Marriage, Adoping a Child, etc.)

I have many ideas in my head for how this could go down, but I want it to be a intriguing plot with a satisfying end, and of course, I can always write other ships with the same plot points, you guys would like me to add. Once again, Comment, leave kudos, and kindly share my story with your friends in the community. The more exposure, the better the story! (Hopefully  
;') )

Sorry again for the lack of chapters! Thanks for reading this long-ass non-smut chapter I posted!

 

Signing off,

 

BoSSlADyFaIth🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈


	4. Lemony Twang

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

Alya and Mari were taken aback, even though it escaped through Alya's mouth. "I-I-I mean if-if you want to or I mean DON'T wannto I-um-I understand and like you know what I read- OH I MEAN READ heheheheheheehhe" She hopelessly stuttered. Marinette's face softened at Alya's backlash and a smile rose from the corners of her lips. She gently grabbed the panic filled girl and kissed her forehead.

"I would _love_ to be your girlfriend Alya... I really do love you." Alya's eyes opened wide and she cried again. But this time, they were tears of pure joy. 

"Oh Mari! You don't know how much I've dreamt of this moment!"

"I guess I couldn't see what was right in front of me." Mari whispered. They collapsed on the couch and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

 

_Alya's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.  _So I'm on my couch, in my house, holding Marinette. That's not really strange.... But- OH SHITTTT_ The memories of what happened this morning came flooding back to me. Adrien's rejection, my confession, yelling, crying, crying, yelling, yell crying, cry yelling, It was a lot to take in all at once. I softly shook Mari awake, and looked at her as her eyes fluttered open and her blue eyes shone. 

"Do you remember what happened this morning Mari?"

"No whyyyyyyyyyyyy CRAP" Her eyes grew in realization. "Do you mean...."

"What else would I mean, girlfriend?" I replied with a sly tone. Or at least I hope it was a sly tone. 

"So... What do we do now?" Mari asked? She sounded worried but relived.

I thought about it for a second and said, "Well I think we should avoid Adrien tomorrow."

"Come on Alya, that was obvious. I don't need anyone but you now." My heart flew away and the butterflies in my body were going CRAZY.  _I really really REALLY want to kiss her. Should I kiss her? I'm gonna kiss her._

 I leaned in and met her half way and she leaned in too. Our lips nervously met, and melted into each other. I rolled on top of her, still keeping the kiss intact and trailed my hands along her stomach and played with her hair. She moaned softly and drove my desire deeper. And broke off and said, "You know what I've always wanted to do? I want to fuck you into submission. I want to make you moan until your voice runs out. I want to do so many dirty things to you, give you hickeys and make sure the whole world knows that your MY bitch."

Marinette quivered and shook under me, between her moans of pleasure. My hands slid under her shirt and a lusty smile came to my face. "You didn't wear a bra, you slutty girl~" 

"I-oh! I was in a-ooh rush this morning~ YES KEEP GOING!" She said/yelled as I teased her hard nipples. 

"Oh? You like that?" I stopped teasing. "Well let me hear you BEG for it, slut!"

"OH ALYA YES!! LIKE THAT! TEAR ME APART!! DOMINATE ME~~"

"Your wish is my command, my beauty~" I pulled her shirt off, and pulled down her pants, revealing her soaked panties. I trailed my fingers along the outline of her vag through her wet boyshorts and gingerly pulled them down, revealing her beautiful flower. My finger rubbed her down and I slipped inside.

"OH~ YES ALYA! HARDER!!"

I shoved my fingers up in her vag and was rewarded with the sweet sound of her moans filling my ears. 

"I-I-I'M CUMMING!!"

She splurted all over my face, and I licked it up gingerly. "That's my Mari~ Would you like to return the favor? She pants after the final blow, but soon smirked, and before I knew it we were in opposite positions with Mari lapping up my juices.

Part two will be coming out soon, but kudos, comment and share so I can get some exposure for my story to make it more enjoyable. Thx!


	5. Sorry peeps...

Thank you all for all of your support and love! I have made an executive decision to discontinue A Night To Remember. It is now up for adoption, and anyone who liked my story and feels they can give it the care it needs is welcome to take it. (I will asked that I be named some where for the idea and/or original owner)

* * *

I am writing a new story though!

Without revealing too much thye story will consist of

Alyanette

Adriennette

fluff

angst

(the sex in this story compared to that of the new one will go from an 11 to a 5)

Longer chapters(hopefully)

Less rushed plot and story

more tags to come...

Thx so much guys!!

Sorry to disappoint anyone, but this new story will be much more satisfying!

 

 

 

ALSOO

IM TAKING REQUESTS!!!

I can do any story with any of the following characters and TWO PERSON ships WITHIN the characters i mention. (This might change) 

This includes

oneshots all the way to... threeshots?

sex(rape)

sex(consensual)

gay or straight parings

characters are:

Marinette

Alya

Adrien 

Nino

Chloe

Sabrina 

Lila

That's all for now!!!

As always-

    bossladyfaith

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! post in the comments any ideas for the next chapter! I'm so happy you've decided to read a beautiful LGBTQ story, even if you came to rub one out to girl on girl action. (Trust me, we've ALLLLL been there buddy) Stay tuned for the next chapter! Depending on the positive reviews on the story the next chapter might be longer... ; )


End file.
